


11:44 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Did the soda machine break down again?'' Amos asked in a sarcastic tone after Supergirl returned.





	11:44 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Did the soda machine break down again?'' Amos asked in a sarcastic tone after Supergirl returned from obtaining fast food and he already defeated a villain.

THE END


End file.
